Right Where We Belong
by God's Hands On The Wheel
Summary: This is basically a story about what fighting means.To me,to others,why I fight,why we fight,why others do it.Summary inside,please take your time to read it before you back away.


**Story** : Basically , my characters from one of my soon to be comic , have ended up in Street Fighter world . Why ? Because while eating rice one night I have decided to.

This is a serious story , not involving stupid conversations or anime-like sweatdrops or anything of that kind and **no Mary Sues !**

It's gonna be funny at its own extent , from time to time.

No Ki blasts or monsters coming after Ryu's ass either . I try to keep it as real as possible because I love street fighting and the whole idea of this story is to tell exactly what fighting means . Why do certain people chose to fight ? Why do they thrieve for it and live for it ?

**No Ryu ( or any other character ) x OC romance involved unless someone makes a request .**

**Includes mature content , such as language , violence and a bit of shota kind of fluff and whatever else might cross my mind at the moment .**

If you are ok with all stated above , please read, enjoy and review , Original Street Fighter characters appear in the 2nd Chapter , don't worry

**Chapter 01 - Reunion **

" Screw you Dai ! " Her voice was heard as she turned to him for a second , just to spit his name out and she turned back.Her hands behind her head , she was walking aimlessly with the black Adidas bag that contained all her life on her shoulder .

" Screw me and you'll end up in jail for underage sex ! " He gave the reply as he started to run after her " And you don't have to curse me again for asking questions because i am just curious , I'm only 15 afterall ! I have the right to know what's your bra size just out of curiosiy!" His voice trailed off as he was being drowned in the sea of people.

Daisuke could never keep up with Dana in a crowd ,she somehow always managed to make room while he always remained behind . With a dark orange hoodie on , knee length pants and his brown sneakers , holding the weight of his own backpack , he pushed and pulled , constantly keeping his eyes on the black tracksuit with three white lines on its sides so he won't lose her . If he would , he'd be lost .Totally lost .From all points of view .

He clasped his teeth together , trying not to scream her name .

But found himself alone in the middle of the crowd , and his head turned in all directions but she was nowhere to be seen .

" Move along chibi , we ain't got all day ! " Her deep , hoarse voice was heard and he jumped a bit . She always did that to him . He frowned , and turned around to face her , as the red sunset got in his eyes and he barely saw her face . She was 10 cm taller than he was and thus , she afforded grabbing his backpack and throwing it on one of her broad shoulders as she started to walk in front of him again , with both the weight of the backpack as well as her sportsbag .

"Dana ! Give it back ! I can carry it myself ! " He said , running after her , even if his back hurt from it , he wanted to carry his own backpack.

" Shaddap chibi . Put some meat on you and we'll talk about it . Besides, it slows you down . " She replied moving through the crowd like a serpentine .

Daisuke stopped for a couple of seconds to regain his breath as he watched her walking . His brown eyes spaced out to her and he almost smiled , because he could see her , dream -like from the front , her hands behind her back , her figure probably cool and laid back and a cigarette in the corner of her mouth . But he got his frown back and started to run after her again .

"Give it back Dana ! "

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

" You sure she'll be here ? " The man asked as he pulled his black hood on and stretched on the chair of the terrace . The beer in front of him was already warm but he didn't quite care . As much as he would of normally denied it , he wanted them to get back again and finish with it .But he would't have admitted that, especially in front of Dana .

" Don't act like an idiot Christian..." The other man on the opposite side of the table said as he was looking through a magazine ." You know as well as I do she'll be here."

Christian just grinned as he closed his eyes for a few moments . He then gazed at the sidewalk full of people . Japan out of all countries ... he should have known this would be the place they'd spend most of their lives . It was addictive , just like Dana's morning trainings he never wanted to do until he tried them one morning and ended up doing them every morning . Well every morning when he was sober that was .

Tall and muscular , with a Norvegian gene that allowed him to have an odd silver-like hair color ( it was bright blonde actually but it looked silver in the neon lights... ) and sharp icy blue eyes and a grin on his face , Christian never looked trustworthy . Even as he stood on the chair , in his baggy khaki pants and black hoodie on , people stared at him .Well people stared at him either way , he was taller than **_anyone..._**

Even so , that never stopped Dana to kick his ass -literally- and get him back on the track .

He turned to Mihai . The man looked as calm as usual , reading his magazine . Yes , it was Playboy , and yes , he read it with such a natural look on his face he looked like he was reading the newspaper .

Dana always read the obituaries , Mihai the sex ads and Dai was drawing smileys on the newspaper .

Jesus...was anyone in their so called team a bit _sane_ ...?

" Remember me ...? " A hoarse whisper was heard and , opening his eyes , another face stood dangersouly close to him staring in his eyes , as it was turned upside down .He jumped at the sight and then he grinned .

"How couldn't I ? " He said rising from his seat to face her .

" Everyone will know me , from the Queen of England ..."

"...to the hounds of hell " He completed .

In the dizzy and crazy lights of the Japanese city , there she stood , with Daisuke running behind her waving to them .

Tall , with the black Adidas tracksuit and black trackshoes , all lined with three white stripes in various places , the black sportsbag on her shoulder and a backpack in her other hand , she grinned to him . Her silver piercings that laid in her right eyebrow , nose and lip sparkled vaguely and her hair...her hair was as white as it has always been . She would have rather died of starvation than let her hair grow back again to its natural color .

And she was such an odd figure...wide shoulders and beneath the thick material Christian knew how those muscles worked as well as Dai and Mihai .

Mihai laughed loud and made her jump in his arms as well as Daisuke did and she pulled his hood on his Christian's face .

"What you've been up to you crazy dog ?" She asked as he moved his hand through her hair . He liked doing that , actually he was the only one that had that priviledge .

" Kicking and living ! " He replied punching her slightly on the shoulder . She laughed and punched back , and he took a fighting stance instantly and she laughed again and catched his shoulder fast and ended up riding him as she clutched herself tight around his waist and neck , like a kid .

"Hey , Mihai , are you sure this Ryu guy has enough space at the Shrine for all of us ?" She turned to the bearded man that was now putting on his glasses .

" If he hasn't , he'd better make some ! " Mihai replied as he sat back on the chair .


End file.
